The Grand line
by karol89
Summary: R.H/1 piece What are you to do when the life that you always wanted is not what destiny wishes to give you? Robin/Marian in the midds of the pirate era...what rules the seas? Love or loyalty? read to find out...
1. Prolouge

**AN: Okay...**** A Robin/ Marian story. This is a different approach from the Robin Hood BBC series. A very different approach, if I may say. The basic storyline is that Robin Hood takes place in the world of One Piece. Marian is Luffy's and Aces younger sister. The three of them grow up in England, a small island in East Blue, before Ace and Luffy took off to fulfil there dreams of becoming pirates. Marian on the other hand decided to go against the family tradition and not take off to the seas but to settle down in England and marry Robin of Locksley. Or at least that's what she thought she would until he left her to join the marine. So what does a stubborn girl who has the sea in her blood do? All your favourite characters from Robin Hood and One piece; like Luffy, Ace, Robin, Much, Zorro, Djaq etc. So I hope you enjoy this…**

**0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Prologue.**

**Two**** year earlier from the current storyline.**

-"Hey Luffy?"

-"What?"

-"What do you think Ace is doing right now", Marian asked her older brother as they sat next to each other at the river shore fishing.

-"Having the time off his life, sailing the world or just sleeping. There are just too many things to choose between" Luffy exclaimed with a big dreamy smile. "I can't wait until I sail out as well".

Ace had sailed out to follow his dream and become a pirate for about a year ago now, and they hadn't heard from him since. As much as Marian understood the problems with mail Exchange and that a pirate has better thing to do then keep his family posted of his whereabouts, she found herself missing him terribly and a little mad at him as well. And the fact that Luffy wanted to become a pirate and leave the village as well, made her if possible even more disappointed.

It was not the pirate-thing that was an issue; she didn't mind her brothers being that if that's what made them happy. She knew them too well to know that they wouldn't become barbarians and robbers like most pirates. Ace was the most polite and caring person she knew and as for Luffy, the boy just didn't know how to be evil. He couldn't for the love of god even swear properly. No, it wasn't the field they wanted to work in that bothered her.

It was the fact it required the sea. Marian has always at some level resented the sea for its beauty and mysteries. Like the rest of the family, she did feel the call of the sea and sometimes at night she dreamt of sailing across the oceans. But she had decided a long time ago to ignore the calling. The reason to this was because the sea was so attracting. Attracting enough to make their father and mother leave to sail on it. Attractive enough to make her grandfather leave after only a couple of days visit, and during these visits put her and her brothers in one weird and dangerous training schedule after the other. She blamed the sea for the split up off there family. First her parents and grandfather, then Ace and soon even Luffy. She would be the only Monkey. D. to ever stay on land.

-"You really are going to aim for One Piece aren't you?" Marian asked him and looked at his dreamy expression.

-"Yepp. Nothing in this world could stop me"

-"Grandfather wouldn't like it. You saw his reaction when he found out about Ace" the reminded him

-"Grandfather need to step aside and let us choose our own paths. I don't want to be a marine soldier, not now nor ever." He said stubbornly.

-"You do realise that after you leave he will be on me more then ever to join the marine. I would be his last hope" she sighed, and dreaded for the future.

-"You could come with me sis. You are one hell of a fighter and I would be honoured to have you as a nakama (member of the crew)" Luffy tried.

-"Nice try but you know full well that I am not interested in the sea. I wish to have a normal life with a few adventures here and there." She informed him and stood up. "Come on Luffy, we are obviously not getting any fish today and its getting cloudy. We better head home before it starts raining.

-"Just a little while longer, please?"

Marian sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was the older one. "Ten more minutes, but then will leave."

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

"I can't believe you actually managed to catch a fish in the last minute" Marian laughed as she and Luffy walked the small path in Sherwood Forest leading them to there house.

-"I know, shisishh" Luffy laughed, amused on his own behalf. Suddenly a rustle in some bushes could be heard and the two siblings turned around. Marian smiled to her self. She had a pretty good guess who it was behind those bushes since there is only one person in this village who was even a better trouble maker then Luffy, and that was Robin of Locksley. His name was very different from the rest of the population since his last name came from the estate that his family has owned for over a century. He was nicknamed Robin Hood because he always wore a hood whenever he was about to do something that usually would get him in trouble.

Marian couldn´t help but to feel a little happy about a chance to meet him now. She had known Robin since they were little and had slowly developed a crush on him. He was very popular amongst the girls, yet she was the only girl he spends most time with and that made her feel a little special. Luffy, who wasn't a very patient person and usually didn't think before acting, (yet he seemed to have the God on his side since the situation always ended up to his favour anyway) rushed towards the bushes, eager to see what animal was hiding behind.

Obviously it wasn't what Robin had expected, so he didn't have the time to react before Luffy crashed right in to him. The two boys tumbled down from the edge of the road where they had been standing, under the gasps form Marian and the horrific shout from Much, Robins best friend.

-"Ouch, Luffy! What are you doing?" Robin exclaimed and rubbed his head. "Are you trying to kill me?"

-"Oh, hey!" Luffy was obviously disappointed over catching Robin and some animal he could have for dinner, but the disappointed look quickly changed to a big smile. Robin grinned back before both boys started laughing. "You look ridicules", Luffy shouted and pointed at Robins muddy face and cloth.

-"comes from the guy who always looks ridiculous", Robin shut back but couldn't stop himself from laughing.

-"The two of you are unbelievable. You could have been seriously hurt!" Marian came in sight and shouted angry. "Luffy! What were you thinking just attacking like that? And you Robin!"

Robin looked surprised:"Me? What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

-"Yes you were. May I ask why you were sneaking around behind my brother and me?"

-"Oh come on Marian, don't be such a spoil sport. I was just having some fun. I was going to startle you, that's all"

Marian simply shook her head and turned around and started walking back. She had thing to do and she had really wasted a lot of time with Luffy today. She knows she shouldn't have gone fishing with him, but she couldn't help but wonder how many more times she was allowed to do that. Luffy was starting to get more and more restless. She recognized the signs, she had seen them with Ace, and she know that it wouldn't be long before he left for the seas as well and then she would be all on her own. She sighed deeply but hurried up and hide her worried face behind a smile as she heard the hurried steps of the three boys approach her.

She turned around and couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Robin and Luffy was both at the age of 17 while she was a year longer them. Much was the oldest with his 19 summers, yet it seemed that Robin was in charge when it came to them. And no one was in charge of Luffy.

Luffy was showing the guys the huge fish he had caught and they were busy discussing where the best fishing places were on the Island. Marian shook her head. It seemed as if it was the only thing they thought about. She told Luffy to hurry up if she was to cook him that fish.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Marian cleared away the plates as the Luffy, Robin and Much were outside shooting arrows on different objects. Luffy had invited them over for dinner, and Marian couldn't help but to secretly praise the fact that her brother and Robin got on so well. Having Robin over at their place without having to the humiliating thing as invite him herself was an unusual yet appreciated thing. She looked out through the window and down on the village. The sun had begun to go down and you could see the lights in the windows. Marian's house was build on a high hill that overlooked the village but also gave a good view of the ocean.

She sighed and went out to take down the laundry she had put up on dry this morning. She was busy fondling a shirt when she heard steps approach her softly from behind. She turned around and saw Robin standing there looking at her with a small smile.

-"Hi"

-"Hi", she replayed and smiled back. "What are you doing here? Have you run out of things to shoot?"

-"No, I just...you know...?"

-"Know what?"

-"I just wanted to see how you were" he explained quickly and blushed.

-"Well I was quite good this morning and during dinner, so..." she couldn't help but to smile. "Why was he blushing?" she couldn't help but wonder.

-"Well I m glad." He looked at her and it seemed that there was something that he wanted to say to her, but then he apparently changed his mind. " I should go back" he told her.

-"Yeah. Maybe you should". But before any of them had a chance to move, a gust of wind managed to blow the shirt Marian had been fondling out of her hands. Marian tried to catch it but failed and it landed on the ground, ten feet away. She went after it, and bent down to pick it up just as Robin did the same. Their hands connected and Marian moved it quickly, refusing to look at him, all the while feeling herself blush.

-"You know, you're not like all the other girls" Robin whispered as they were kneeling on the ground, shirt forgotten.

-"What do you mean?" Marian stammered.

-"I don't know, it's just nice."

-"Oh" Marian muttered embarrassed.

-"I like you" he suddenly confessed.

Her head shoot up quickly and their eyes met. Slowly, Robins hand came to caress her cheek before he bent down and brushed his lips over hers. Marian sat frozen on the spot before she felt her lips respond to him. The kiss lasted only for a moment, but it felt like a whole year had passed when they parted.

-"Wow!" Robin couldn't stop himself from smiling.

-"Mmmm". Marian couldn't believe she just had experienced her first kiss, and with the only boy she's ever dreamt doing it with.

-"Robin! Are you coming?" she heard her brother call.

"Coming!" Robin shouted without taking his eyes off her. "I have to go", he whispered.

She nodded, a little disappointed. He stood up and started to walk away before he suddenly stopped and turned around. "I was wondering, can I come and see you sometime?" he seemed nervous and kept fumbling with his hand.

Marian nodded and gave him a smile which he returned. They stood there smiling at one another before they heard Luffy's voice cut through the air once again. Robin shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and ran back, leaving Marian frozen at her spot, two fingers touching her lips.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Six month later, Luffy took the first step towards his dream and sailed away from the island. Two month after his departure, Robin began to court Marian openly. He did so for three month before he asked her for her hand in marriage, which she accepted.

0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

**So what did you think?? Review please...**

**Next chapter. Robin and Marian are faced with a hard decision...**


	2. A choice

**AN: so here is a new update, and for all the readers, this story will be based on Robin and Marian, even if it doesn't seem like it just yet. It's about how they go their own way and about their adventures before they come to terms about what they want.**

**And to avoid confusion: One year has passed since the fishing scene with Luffy, which leads us to a year earlier from the time this story will take place in. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-p0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"I'm afraid that I m not understanding what it is you are trying to tell me Robin" Marian cut him off with a cold voice. The two of them had been engaged for three month now and things had been going very well. The wedding was going to take place in two weeks time and the invitation had been sent out for almost three month ago, Marian wanted to make sure that her grandfather received his invitation and could make it in time, where ever he was. It felt like there was a God up there that was smiling down at her and making up for her poor family situation and her loneliness by sending Robin to her.

She would have her own family and spend every moment of her time being a mother. She had always dreamed of having a solid and stable family of her own. She and her brothers were very close, and they had somehow managed to be their own family, but with them gone to sea, she felt the longing off making a new family even stronger. And now, she felt like that dream was slowly being taken away from her. All because of the words Robin was telling her right now. He had arrived at her house around midday to tell her himself. He had been accepted into the marine. Yes, the marine. He had signed himself up a couple of months ago and had received his respond yesterday. And now he was in her kitchen, looking at her with sheepish eyes. "Why?" she asked him, almost startling him.

-"Why what, love?" he asked confused.

-"Why didn't you tell me you send in a request to join?" she asked, refusing to look at him, but focused her gaze on the clock that was hanging on the wall behind him.

-"Well, I didn't truly think you would take it too well" he told her and looked down on the ground.

"Oh really? And that gave you the excuse to hide it from me`" she looked at him, trying to catch his gaze, but he was starring at the floor. "Robin, I do not know if you noticed, but we are getting married in two weeks."

-"I know that. That all I have been thinking off for the past month." He shot up and looked her in the eye and offered her a smile. "It would be the happiest day off my life" he murmured and blushed.

-"So naturally, it would make me wonder if you have any consideration to our relationship since you choose to hide things from me" she felt the anger creep up to her voice, refusing to be charmed by him.

-"I didn't mean to. It was just hard to bring it up!"

-"Are you going?"

-"going where?"

-"Are you going to join or not Robin?"

He looked at her with a steady gaze. "Yes I am". He saw her take a sudden intake of breath and look up at the ceiling. "But that doesn't mean that we can't get married. I want to marry you Marian."

-"And what Robin? What are we to do then? We will get married and then you will leave me to join the marine. Do you have any idea what that mean?"

-"Marian! You make it more difficult than it is. I am doing this to honor you. So that I can prove myself for your grandfather".

-"Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do? What you are giving yourself into? Because I do Robin! My grandfather is a Vice-Admiral after all. You are going to do month of training in a marine base on some island before they decide to put you on a ship. There you will do basic shores, training up you skills on a ship while training your battle skills. In can take you two years or more before you get the title marine soldier. And when you do, you will be called to service almost immediately. And each period is about two years." she breathed and tried to prevent her tears from falling down her face. "It means that you can be gone for five years, even more"

-"Marian, I…"

-"And what do you think I will do in the mean time, eh?" she cut him off, unable to stop now that she was all worked up." You think that I can just sit around her for the future five years, running your household and praying that you will return home safely. Just so that you will stay for a year or so before you leave me again for another two? Because I will let you know Robin of Locksley that is not how I imagined my life would turn out to be".

-"Don't say that. It's going to be alright. We can work everything out. We are stronger then this" he encouraged and moved to place his hand on her cheek. He brushed away her tears with his thumb and whispered" I love you".

-"I love you too Robin, but I can't do this."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I can't waste my life waiting for you to see that you are more than enough just as you are."

-"I have to choose?"

-"Yes Robin! You do!" she informed him and he knew that she wouldn't back away from this. Yet he tried to make her understand.

-"Marian, you don't understand. I need a meaning in my life. Inheriting money and a status doesn't give me that. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that my chance to contribute to this world is gone. When I am with my children, no, OUR children, I want to tell them how it is to work hard, and earn your place in this world. I want to be able to earn their respect. I don't want their respect because they feel they have to give it, but because I have earned it." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Marian sighed deeply before she answered with a broken voice" I love you. I really do, but… I ant do this" she gave out a little sob. "I m sorry"

He looked at her, feeling broken inside. "So am I" he replied and turned around and walked out through the door.

**0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0**

**Well…? Review please…**


	3. changes

**AN: Thank you all who are reading this story! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. It is dedicated to you!! **

**PS: since this story takes place in the world of One Piece, they do have old fashioned guns and refrigerators for all of you who are wondering. No computers though. And they have a kind of phone and telegraphs. They did not have cars or TV but radio and newspaper. I have chosen to keep it like that because it will play an important part Robin and Marian's relationship. You will see in the future chapters. For the readers who are unfamiliar with one Piece this link leads to a link that tells you about the characters from it. The background story is the same my version except for the edition of the Robin Hood characters.** **.org/wiki/List_of_minor_One_Piece_characters**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-**

Marian woke up with an enormous headache. The past week's event had taken its tool on her, but it was nothing compared what she was about to face. She hadn't seen or spoken to Robin since she broke up their engagement, (to the delight of the girls in the village) and cancelled the wedding.

Much had stopped by yesterday to tell her that Robin was leaving today if she wished to say goodbye. A part of her had felt a little hurt that she hadn't known about his departure until Much had told her, but another part knew that she shouldn't have expected anything. After all, she had been the one to break up with him, she reminded herself. It had been hard; anything else would be a lie. She had cried herself to sleep every night for the past week, cursing her luck and life in general. She could have given marriage to Robin a chance, but she couldn't allow herself that. She couldn't accept losing to the sea once again. Not only had it lurked away her family, but now also Robin.

She should go to him and bid him a safe trip, but her pride wouldn't let her. Instead she accepted the solitude that her house offered and dreaded for the arrival of her Grandfather. The chances that he had found out that the wedding was cancelled were very small. She didn't know how she should tell him that the reason to the break up was that Robin wanted to join the marine. Her Grandfather, who was a marine himself, would have understood Robin, and the last thing she needed was him taking his side. She just wanted to creep down under the covers and never leave her bed, but she knew she had to face the world eventually. She lay back on her back as a rush off emotions hit her. She missed her brothers. She wished they were here now more than ever. Ace, who had practically raised her and Luffy, would make breakfast, forming everything into happy faces while Luffy would jump on her bed until she got up. Then they would either spend their day playing card (where Luffy would always loose) or go to the lake to fish or swim. At this moment, she would give anything to go back I time where there was just the three of them, carefree and happy with no worries about the future.

She groaned and got out of bed, avoiding the mirrors on her way to the kitchen. She didn't want to see herself in the mirror, she knew she looked terrible. She hadn't slept very much and her eyes were swollen from crying. But that didn't mean that she had to confirm it, instead she opened the door to an almost empty refrigerator. "Great! Now I have to go down to the bloody market and buy food!" she couldn't help but yell. She should really just forget about it, but her stomach protested too much. Ant she needed sweets. Just hallow in her misery.

She marched upstairs and tried to figure out what to wear. She couldn't be too sloppy with what she wears or people would think she was seriously depressed and feel sorry for her or laugh because they think it served her right. She shouldn't overdress or people would think she really didn't care about the whole wedding thing. As much as she hated depending on what people think, she couldn't stop it from affecting her choices. She really wished she didn't care what people thought, just like Luffy who always seemed happy and cheery. Why couldn't she do that? She had bloody just cancelled a wedding, her brothers turned into pirates and her grandfather was a piece of work himself. So why couldn´t she decide what to do?

"If there should be a time where I need to start changing my life, it should be now!" she decided and went for a long blue shirt with a belt around the waist and black leather pants. A very pirate-looking outfit if she should describe it herself; she was three quarter pirate by blood if you remember. She brushed her hair and had it curled around her shoulders and grabbed a dagger and tucked it under her belt, full visible to everyone. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. Gone was the sweet and obedient Marian who wanted to be liked by everyone. From now on, she was going on focusing on making herself happy. She grabbed some coins and left for the market.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMNRMRMRM

She could feel the peoples gaze on her as she walked down the street. Some nodded in her way and other whispered. Marian assumed that it was highly expected, it's not every day a girl cancellers her wedding with a rich nobleman. She decided not to give them much attention and just wait the whole thing out. In a couple of days, everything would come back to normal. No one in this was an outsider for long, and that's what she loved about the people here.

She went down do the harbor to buy some fish, trying to keep a low profile. She didn't wish to run into Robin who could be nearby. He is sailing off today after all. She was examining one fish stand when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around instantly and stood face to face with a tall, dark-haired man.

-"Guy?!" she exclaimed and mentally cursed her luck once again. "You startled me" she explained. "What are you doing here? No offense, but you do not strike me as a fish guy."

Guy gave her a smile before replaying: "Well Marian. There is more to a person then others tend to see" he eyed her up and down "like your sudden change of style"

Marian blushed a little" I just felt for a change"

-"A lot of changes lately; I heard about the wedding. My condolences" he offered, with no sign on being sorry showing on his face. "If you ask me, that guy has no idea what he is giving up"

-"Um, thanks. That's nice of you to say. "

-"Well it's true" Guy gave her a smirk, that really just send chills down her body. He really is creepy. The guy had been hitting on her for a long time, but really didn't dare to do much with her brothers around and then she was engaged to Robin. It seemed that he was trying to score now that she was "vulnerable". "Hem, listen. If you want some company, I could always stop by" he whispered. "Must be pretty lonely for a girl to live by herself in a big house, separated from the village".

-"Ha-ha! That was a good one Guy. I don't know if you have noticed, but my family has a way of taking care of themselves, and I'm afraid for your sake that it is a treat I have inherited. So there really is no need to stop by, but thank you for your kind offer." She tried to sound polite and not lead him on. "Now if you excuse me, I have a couple of errands I need to attend to". She walked past him, but instead of taking the hint, he started to fallow her.

-"Are you sure you don't want company? I can always stop by my mansion later".

-"Mansion? You don't own a mansion?!" Marian stated confused.

-"Oh, haven't you heard? I have been appointed in charge of Locksley's old place now, making me the new Land Lord." He explained and looked extremely pleased with himself.

-"But what about Robin?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"well it is his house. Where is he going to stay when he comes back?" she stated the obvious.

-"Well that's really not an issue. You see, he has chosen to not come back"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hope you liked it… reviews appreciated but not demanded…**


	4. Hide me!

**And the story continues…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What do you mean by not coming back? Of course he is coming back! This is his home" she shook her head trying to figure out what she had just heard" this is ridicules."

-"the man is an idiot! Always have been and always will be. The sooner he leaves the better for all of us. The man couldn't even stick around for you, the woman he claims to love" Guy moved closer. "He is not good enough for you" he said with a low voice as his fingers touched her hair.

-"Oh, and let me guess, you are?"She said dropping her act. "And please do not touch me" she batted his hand away.

-"Yes! In the matter of fact I am. I just don't understand how you won't see that. The day you dumped that looser, was the wisest thing you ever made"

-"I have to go. I really can't stand out hearing this. Excuse me" she dashed passed him. When she sensed him fallowing her, she quickened her pace and moved between the crowed. She needed to get away somewhere to think, a place where Guy wouldn't bother her. She decided that the bar would be a good placed and dashed in through the doors.

-"Makino! Please hide me! That creep won't leave me alone!" startling the woman who was cleaning a table. Before Makino, the 35 year old barkeeper could answer, Marian dashed down behind the bar-counter, moments before Guy came in. If Makino found the whole scenario strange, she surly didn't show it.

-"Ah, Sir Guy! Welcome! Can I get you anything? We have some lovely stakes if you are hungry", she said and smiled kindly. Guy merely looked at her before scanning the room. "Where is she?" he asked, ignoring her offer.

-"Where is who?"

-"You know who!" he snapped. "Marian, I saw her run inside here. Now where is she?"

"Oh, she didn't stay. She ran out through the backdoor. She seemed in a big hurry. Barely said hi! Is something wrong? I am worried about her you know, with her family far away and the whole wedding things. Not the ideal situation for…" but she was cut off as Guy moved passed her and through the back door. After a few moments, Makino spoke up:

-"I think he is gone now, so you can come out" Marian peered up her head over the counter, scanning the room suspiciously before standing up. "Thanks for your cover"

-"Any time sweetheart! So are you going to tell me what it was all about?" Makino gave her a worried look.

-"Nothing really. Guy was being his stalking old self and I wasn't in mood to stand up with it." She sank down on a chair and buried her head in her hands.

-"How are you doing?" Makino asked her worriedly and sat down on the chair next to her. "With Robin and everything I mean?"  
-"Not so good. I miss him" Marian looked up with teary eyes. "Is it true that he is leaving and not coming back?"

Makino shook her head.

-"Marian, you know Robin. This is a decision he has made in the heat of the moment. He loves England too much to stay away. And this Island seems to love him." she looked at her tired face. "You can still work it out, you know. It is not too late".

-"No, you're wrong. It is too late. And even if it weren't it does not change the situation that he is leaving. He was leaving whether he married me or not, and I think that's what's hurting me the most. That he could discard me so easily."

-"Marian, you are wrong. Robin loves you. Everyone in this village knows that. Even Ace and Luffy noticed, and they are not the people you relay on to pick up on these things. He has had his eyes on you since you were little" Makino encouraged. When she saw that Marian was not going to bend, she sighed."All I want in this world is to see you and your brothers happy. I do not care if you become pirates or rich noble mans or marines, as long as that smile of yours don't vanish from your faces. You have no idea how fond I am of the three of you" she grabbed Marian's hand and squeezed. "Do yourself a favor; talk to him, see him off. It will ease your heart. Maybe not now, but in time" she advised her, and Marian couldn't do anything but node.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

-"Are you coming Much?" Robin yelled up the stairs. The ship can't wait forever for you to pack." As much as it had surprised him, Much's decision to join him in the marine had been a pleasant one, and he couldn't help but to imagine all the adventures they would face.

Much had been accepted to the marine one year previously, but had declined since he didn't want to leave Robin. He had been his manservant in years, and now, he was about to become his comrade. Since Robin is going to join the marine, he could as well use his acceptance to fallow his master and have his back, he reasoned.

He looked out through the window. The truth was that he was already packed, but was just distorting time, hoping that Marian would show up. He had visited her last night, behind Robin's back, to tell her about their departure. He had wished that the two of them wouldn't leave things as they are. It would lead to a lot of regrets later. But it seems that she wasn't going to show.

He picked up his backpack and walked down to the main entrance where Robin was looming around impatient. Thornton was standing by the door, clasping his hands in front of him, and watching his master. Robin looked up, saw him and reached for his own bag that was placed by the door.

Robin looked around in the room before turning around to face Thornton;"Well Thornton, I guess this is good bye. Take good care of this place; and try to make Guy's life a living hell without getting caught", he smiled at the old man as he made to embrace him.

-"God be with you master Robin" the old man smiled with teary eyes. "And you too Much," He looked at him and smiled."Take good care of Master Robin"

-"Thornton! I think I can take care of himself. Much has to take care of him" Robin said annoyed but with a smile on his face before turning around and opening the door. He froze when he stood face to face with the dark haired woman.

-"Hi!" Marian spoke nervously.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**What next? Wait and see!!**


	5. goodbye?

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you all for your kind words. But now I don't want to keep you on hold so let's continue with the story.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-"M-Marian? What are you doing here?" he asked her, not even attempting to hide the sound of shock in his voice. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had hoped for a quiet exit, yet somehow the person he was trying to avoid, was standing on his doorstep, looking more gorgeous than ever. "She must be doing this to torture me" he thought.

-"Actually, I was hoping to find you" she looked at his bag, before continuing. "is seem I made it in the last minute"

-"Ah, yes. I m sorry, but Much and I were just leaving. We need to, you know, board the ship before it leaves." His voice had taken a colder tone and he looked past her.

-"Yeah I know. It's not the best time to get a visit, but I needed to see you" when Robin didn't respond, she asked him tentevily, "Perhaps I can walk with you to the harbor? We can talk on the way, and I won't delay you"

-"Fine, but make a haste, we are in a hurry" he sighed and started walking with quick steps.

The trip to the harbor was long and awkward. Much was taking a lead, while Marian and Robin walked behind him, refusing to look at each other.

-"So…"Robin started. "What was it you wanted anyway?" he sounded cold and looked straight ahead.

-"I heard you were leaving and, well I don't like how things ended between us"

-"I do not know how experienced you are at the dumping area, but things don't usually end pretty well when you dump someone"

-"I didn't dump you!" she protested.

-"No sorry, my fault. You just broke up our engagement, cancelled the wedding and told me that you couldn't be with me!" he said with a high pitched voice, causing Much to speed up his pace, to give them some privacy. It was embarrassing enough as it was without having to actually hear them fight.

-"that is not how it happened, and you know it. And this is not just my fault. You are the one who decided to join without telling me. You were planning to leave me by myself whether we got married or not, so now, I am just saving you the trouble of worrying about me!" she yelled back as she halted. "You can't have everything you want Robin. Someday you'll have to stop and consider what other people wants' as well. "

-"And you need to deal with your abandon issues because according to you, everyone is going to leave you. Maybe the reason to why you are so alone is because you don't have the courage to dream your own dream. And yes, maybe it is getting married. But you don't know if that is what you really want, because you don't have the courage to even consider anything else. Because you think you would be as selfish as your parents". He hadn't meant to yell those words, and the moment they had left his mouth, he had regretted them. He saw the look of hurt and anger in her eyes and turned to face the ground once more.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" he whispered genuinely. But Marian didn't answer but merely looked away in the distant.

They continued to walk in science, each conteplaining what the other had said. They reached the harbor, far too soon then either would admit and as the three of them (Much had joined them by now); it felt like there was nothing left to say. Marian bid Much a pleasant journey and hugged him god bye. As he went on board, he looked back at the two lovers, they were standing apart as if a giant wall had been built in between them.

-"So, this is it" Marian said, trying to keep her tears away.

-"I guess" Robin whispered as he gazed at her face.

-"You know, they say that you're not coming back. Is that true?" she asked with a thick voice.

-"I don't think there is anything left for me here. I man has to move on" he said, with an attempt to a smile.

Marian just nodded softly and stared at the ground. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

-I'm going to miss you!" she whispered and suddenly, she couldn't hold back her tears. They started to fall softly down her face as Robin moved to hug her.

-"I'm going to miss you too" he whispered; glad that she couldn't see the tears in his own eyes that threatened to give him away. "For what it's worth, you will always hold a special place in my heart". He moved to stroke away her tears as he placed a kiss to each cheek. "Take care of yourself Marian. And don't forget to dream"

-"I won't. And you take care of yourself. And Much." She said. He let go of her and moved to pick up his stuff. As he was walking away, she couldn't help but to shout after him"Robin!?"

He turned and looked at her"Yes?"

-"Will I see you again? "

-"Yeah. I think we are going to meet again. Someday in the future. Until then;" he nodded and continued to walk.

Hours' later, Marian was still standing at the same spot as he had left her, looking out over the seas and into the horizon, where his ship had sailed out of sight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I admit, this had a sob-warning to it. What will Marian do now. And what is her grandfather going to think when he finds out what had happened? Already working on the next chap. So stay alerted….**


	6. guess who!

**AN: wrote this in a way so that it would cheer up a little from the last chapter…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Two days had passed since Robin's departure, and life seemed to get harder ever since. Marian had spent most of her time in her house and backyard, practicing sword-fighting and shooting with a gun. She preferred the old fashioned bows, but only because they always reminded her of Robin, and now, she couldn't even look at them for fear to start crying. Guy had been by her twice already, but whenever he knocked on the door, she simply ignored him and pretended that she wasn't home. She almost longed for her grandfather's arrival, that was due anytime now, she hoped at least. If anything, he would back Guy off. Makino had been to visit her, bringing her food, and seeming genuinely worried, but Marian brushed it off, telling her that she was fine.

She was in the kitchen making lunch when she saw one of the village-boys running up the hill towards the house, waving his hand. Confused and worried, Marian went to the door and opened it just as the boy reached it.

-"What's going on?" she asked him as he tried to catch his breath.

-"A marine-ship is approaching. The mayor told me to get you."

-"Are you sure?" she asked him dreadfully.

The boy nodded with enthusiasm. "It's huge!"He gesticulated with his hand. Marian studied him carefully. He must be around 12 summers.

-"You go ahead. I will be right there in a minute" she told him and watched him run back, eager to see the ship up close. I hope grandfather doesn't find out about his enthusiasm she said before she realized he was going to be her any minute.

"His here! His here! What am I going to do?" the panic hit here so suddenly that she had to sit down. She loved her grandfather, but whenever he was near, old childhood memories would pop up in her head. Grandfather leaving her and Luffy alone in the forest, so that they could learn how to survive on their own and find their way back. Him tying meat on their back and having them chased by dogs, so that they would run faster. There were also a lot of missing pieces as well, probably forgotten for her own good. As much as she loved grandpa, he was insane! Sure he was one of the best fighters, one of the few who could fight with Gol. D. Roger, The king of the pirates, and he wanted her and her brothers to be the same as well, but that didn't mean that his methods were dangerous, not to mention insane.

She looked around at the house and realized exactly how messy she had been these past few days. "Should I try and clean up?" after a lot of consideration she decided to move her cloth from the living room and into the laundry basket before she left for the harbor.

By the time she arrived to the harbor people had already gathered to welcome the Vice-Admiral and his men. Her Grandfather was considered a legend and a hero by people all over the world, and many of his battles had been entailed in the bars and for children around fire-camps.

She saw him at the front of the ship, waving to the crowd. He was a very tall man, and very well built for his age. he could lung a cannonball harder and longer then a cannon, even thou he admit that he isn't as good as he used to be. I would like to see a young man do that! As she stood in the back, not knowing what to do, he suddenly spotted her, took a gigantic lip in the air and landed on his feet at the landing-stage.

-"Marian!" he shouted with mirth in his voice as he ignored the crowed and made his way over to her. In a faster speed then she liked. Suddenly realizing by the mischievous glimmer in his eyes that she knew too well, that he wasn't going to stop, Marian hurriedly turned around and made a run for it. Laughing loudly ha chased after her, starting to catch up. Terrified of what was going to happen when he did (you never knew with the old man, once he tied Ace up and had him dangling from a tree all day) she hurriedly tried to speed up and run for all her might, all the while cursing him. The villagers had heard of the Admirals strand behavior but actually seeing him chase Marian up the hill, made the whole thing surreal. The marine-soldiers were standing on the landing-stage and the ship, not knowing if they were supposed to fallow there leader or not. Somehow half of them fallowed while half of them stayed put to watch the ship. The mayor, obviously disturbed by the whole commotion, even thou he was used to it from all Garp's visits (he preferred to call Marians grandfather by name) tried to run after the soldiers to tell them there was no need, and that they should wait at the ship. But he was an old man, and had no chance of catching up with them, which somehow lead to the villagers doing it for him. So there was Marian chased by her grandfather, who were chased by his soldiers that were chased by the villagers while the rest of people who didn't want to be involved watched.

Garp was back!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I know! I know! Couldn't stop myself. I imagined it was something Luffy and Garp would do so I did it with Marian instead to remove some of her seriousness. This is after all the world of one piece.


	7. will you last?

It had turned out to be one of the strangest days of her life. And if you thought she was talking about the whole chasing scenario, then you are mistaken. It was only half of it.

After her grandfather managed to chase her through the entire town and up the hill to her house, she finally stopped, unable to run anymore. She bent down to catch her breath when two giant arms grabbed her from behind in a giant bear-hug. She made out a little squirrel as she felt her feet leave her ground. "Grandpa, put me down! I can't breathe!" to which he merely laughed and put her down so that she could turn around and face him. And even through all the weirdness and the annoyance she had felt, seeing her grandfather, made her feel a little happy and safe. He hadn't changed much since his lost visit; his white hair was brushed back in a short haircut, he was wearing his white marine-outfit with all kinds of medals tagged to it. He was a little tanned, making him seem a little younger then he actually was, and his blue eyes ( a trade all three siblings has managed to get) was as alive as ever.

-"It's good to see you again Grandfather. I didn't think you were coming" she said as she hugged him.

-"And miss your wedding? Never! Where is this Robin anyway? Always seemed like a troublemaker if you ask me. Just like Luffy"

-"You've heard something about Luffy?"

-"Ah, yes! Inside information; he was last seen in the kingdom of Alabasta" her grandfather spoke with a tone of pride, to her surprise.

-"Alabasta? Where is that? And what where he doing there? Does he have his own crew yet?" she asked him eagerly.

-"It is an island in the Grand Line, a desert Island, but very beautiful country. Apparently your brother, along with his five other crewmembers somehow put an end to a civil war there. Your brother defeated the one that was responsible for this war. Turned out it was one of the Seven Warlord of the sea."

-"What is that?"

-"There are some very powerful people sailing out there Marian" he looked at the sea from where he was standing, "A lot of these people are pirates. And some of these were so powerful that the government made a deal with them. Seven of the most powerful were allowed to work for the government. They are allowed to steal and rob from pirates, and the government gets a percentage of it. But in return, they leave the other criminal activity behind them."Garp sighed.

-"I had no idea. I guess there is more out there then what meets the eye huh? And Ace?"

-"Joined Whitebeards crew. Chief of a division I believe"

-"Wow! They really are doing well"

-"Enough about that! When am I meeting Robin? Have to talk to the man before he marries you!" he said and squeezed her shoulders. Marian refused to meet his eyes as she fumbled with her hands nervously. "About that Grandfather. Do you think we can go inside? There is something I wish to tell you". She walked in to the house fallowed by Garp.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Marian sat at the kitchen table, starring firmly at her tee cup, and waiting for her grandfather to absorb what she had just told him. He hadn't spoken much, but merely listened, his eyes unreadable.

-"So he is gone?" he asked slowly, as if doing that will make it sink in.

-"Yes, you missed him with two days" she trumped with her hands at the table.

-"And the wedding is off?"

-"Pretty much. Can't have a wedding without a groom, right?!" he looked at her for a few moments before asking calmly."And you are happy with this?"

-"Not right now. But I will be eventually, I hope"

-"Well then. What's for dinner?"

-"What? I beg your pardon?" she looked at him in shook.

-"What's for dinner? I'm quite hungry. Are we to cook something or should we go to an inn or something?" he looked at her expectantly.

-"That's it? I tell you that I cancelled my wedding because my fiancé wanted to join the marine, and you ask me what's for dinner?"

-"I'm sorry. Am I supposed to do or say something here?"

-"I don't know! Maybe some yelling or shouting? Or refusing to talk to me?"  
-"Now why in earth would I do that? You choose to cancel right?"

-"Yes!"

-"Then as long as you don't have any regrets then it is okay. Besides, you are way too young to get married. You should be out there making a name for yourself. Someone with your talent shouldn't be satisfied staying at home, being someone's wife. You are as gifted as your brothers, but the sanity to not become a pirate I hope." He grabbed her hand. "Don't settle sown to soon. This world is filled with so much wonder; I would hate it if you never saw any of it. "to this Marian only smiled.

-"This must be one of the few occasions where you sound like a grandfather and not like some insane Admiral" she told him.

-"What do you mean by insane? And I always speak like a grandfather. I am one!" he said offended.

-"Ha-ha. No! Please, I m sorry. If you want, you can rest or something and I will go to the market and by us some steak and then we can have a quiet dinner here"

-"Sounds good. But we will have to do some exercise later. Your condition needs to improve. You gave up way to quickly when you ran" to this Marian only sighed. She grabbed a shawl and placed it around her shoulders. Your room is the same. I won't be gone long" she kissed him on the cheek and left. A few moments later she came back and gave him a warning look" and no snooping!"

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRRM

Guy had been looming around the town, keeping his eyes open for the Admiral and Marian. He had wished to meet the man in person so that he could make a good impression on him. He was after all important for Marian, and if the old man liked him, maybe Marian would as well. She had caught his attention a long time ago, but somehow she had only eyes for Hood. But that ought to be history now that the idiot has left the island. In fact, he has never been closer to have her then now. As he turned a corner, he saw her heading out of the village, probably on her way home. "This must be my lucky day" he thought and quickened up his step to catch up with her.

-"Marian!" she turned around and a look of annoyance show on her face.

-"Guy, I can't talk right now. I'm in a hurry. My grandfather is waiting" she turned but it didn't seem to bother Guy, instead he kept walking beside her"It's okay. I can walk you. No gentleman lets a woman walk by herself" he asked and gave her what he thought was his most charming smile.

-"And that gentleman would be where?" she thought. "That's nice off you, but I can take care of myself" she replayed and quickened her pace.

-"You know you should at least consider giving me a chance" he stopped abruptly. Marian stopped as well and turned to face him."Look Guy, I m sure you are a nice guy and everything, but I do not feel that way about you. I m just not interested. So will you do me a favor and stay away. I don't want any company."

-"You think it's that easy? Just because your grandfather is an Admiral, doesn't mean you can do everything you want. Not even he is above the law." He said with an angry voice.

-"what is that supposed to mean?"  
-It means that as a land lord I can make your life very difficult. I have power to affect the entire island."

-"okay! I believe someone has had too much to drink. You don't have any power Guy"

-"You would be surprised how much people are willing to do for money. Just think about it. A woman living by herself, no real contact with her family except for some visits from her grandfather, and have brothers who are pirates. How long do you think you would last? Especially when there is going to be a new village law that states that a woman who lives on this island have to get married before she turns 20 or she ends up in prison"

-"That is the most absurdist thing I have ever heard. No one would agree on that. And do you think that there are no other men out there expect for you?"She asked with anger.

-"Not if they are threatened to stay away"

-"I don't bend to threats, so keep dreaming! And I wonder what the Admiral would do when he hears of this? Now get lost before I seriously hit you."

-"you can tell him if you want. He can't do anything without informing the government. And I have a friend in the council, who they do not wish to displease."

-"Well, faced with this reality, I guess I have to thank you"

-"For my offer?" he took a step closer.

-"No!" she kicked him in the groin. "For making me see what a scumbag you are and what it is I wish to do" and then she ran back to her house without bothering to look back.

When she arrived, she found her grandfather in the backyard, examining the old training place.

-"Grandpa?" he turned around."Yes?"

-"I have made up my mind. I wish to come with you" she said with determination.

-"Come with me where?"

-"To the sea. I wish to see the world" and her grandfather had smiled at her with excitement.

So here she was, onboard the Admirals ship, watching as her home disappeared in the distant, along with what was left of Robin. And most importantly away from Guy and her prison. She was going to be just fine. She hadn't joined the marine yet, telling her grandfather that she wanted to try it out and see if it was anything for her, but making it clear that she wasn't a marine soldier. She hadn't escaped her future prison just to be held in place by another. Right now, she wanted to see what the world had to offer a girl like her.

She looked around at the ship, seeing all the men onboard busy with their tasks and noticed a group of three people standing by the anchor. She went over in hopes of befriending them.

She saw that there were two men and a woman, and they turned to watch her as she approached them.

-"Hi, my name is Marian, and you can kind of say that I am new."

-"Are you really Luffy's sister?" one of the men said. He was wearing glasses and was around 17 years old.

-"Yes. Do you know him?"

-"Yes I do. Your brother saved my life. I m Coby" the man shook her hand warmly. And this is Helmeppo. "He pointed to the man next to him. "He has meet Luffy as well. "

Marian looked at the tall man, who had long blond hair tied in a ponytail and dark glasses. He did seem a little weird.

She turned at the woman and noticed her dark skin and hair. She hadn't meet anyone with that skin complex since Shanks was visiting (shanks was a pirate captain she and her brothers knew and the one who inspires Luffy to become one as well). The woman smiled at her and reached out her hand."I m Djaq"…


	8. Djaq,Coby and Luffy

**AN: thank you all for the reviews. One year has past since Marians departure, and I will spend these two chapters devoted for those of you who haven't read One Piece and into filling in on the characters history and about the reasons to the pirate era and history.. .all your questions will be answered..**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0**

A year later…

Life can be so funny sometimes. Marian always thought she knew what she had wanted out of her life, but being her, on a ship sailing the world with comrades, made her see exactly what she had been prepared to miss out on. During the past year she had done a lot of reflecting on her choices and she can honestly say, that even thou a part of her wish things had ended up differently with Robin, she is still happy to be where she is today.

The other crewmembers had treated her with kindness and with respect and she had fit in almost right away, mostly thanks to her newfound group of friends. Djaq had somewhat become a female friend in this man-dominated ship and it felt good to have someone to have your back regarding things men had really no interest or clue on. Djaq as only nine and onboard a traveling ship when it was attacked by pirates. Her family had all been killed during the attack while she somehow had managed to get thrown overboard. She had hanged on to a piece of wood in the middle of the sea for three days before she was picked up by a marine-ship where she had been ever since. Her real name wasn't Djaq but Saffiyah, but she had changed it to her twin brother's name, which had been killed as well, in favor for his memory. The ships physician had taken her into his care and slowly been passing on all his knowledge in medicine to her. And with her short cot dark hair and hazel eyes, you could be sure that the admiring looks she got from her comrades where not only for her brains.

But someone she really felt connected to was Coby, probably because he shared this bond with Luffy. He had told her about how the two of them had met. Apparently Coby's dream had always been to join the marine, but on his trip to a base to apply, he had been caught by a pirate-woman by the name of Arvida. She was apparently a fat and ugly woman who demanded to be called the most beautiful woman in the world. And anyone who opposed her was killed instantly. Unable to stand up for himself, Coby had remained in her claws for a year. Until one day he had found a small boat with Luffy inside. Luffy turned out to be just drifting around (typical!). He befriended Coby and when Arvida showed up, he had refused to obey her, but respond by punching her away.

-"I was completely amazed. The fact that there were people out there who would rather die than have their dream taken away from them inspired me to seek out my own dream" Coby told her with a spark in his eyes. "After that, we took off to an island so that I could join the marine. It turned out that General Morgan, the officer in charge, was a corrupted one, and had the entire village trapped in terror, something that enraged Luffy. He managed to beat him up and arrested despite that he had informed everyone that he was a pirate" he had laughed to the memory, and it wasn't hard for Marian to imagine Luffy in that moment.

-"I think it was the first time in history that a pirate was saluted by marine soldiers, because that's what all the soldiers at that base did at his departure. He even impressed Lolonoa Zorro to join him"

-"Wait! Isn't that the pirate hunter who fights with three swords? "and when Coby nodded she exclaimed"I thought that he didn't like anyone!"

-"He doesn't"  
-"But how did you end up here?"She asked him curiously"

-"Well, before your brothers departure, we were approached by the marine soldiers and I was asked if I was Luffy's companion. To be honest, I didn't really know what to say. If I admitted that Luffy and I were friends, than I would never be allowed to join the marine, but I could not discard Luffy so easily. That's when Luffy went up and punched me in the face. He then informed them that the two of each other didn't really know each other. He told them that I was going to join the marine and chase him, not befriend him so they allowed me in." he took a breath. "Before his departure, I asked him if there was still a possibility for us to be friends and he had laughed and told me that peoples work doesn't affect their bonds, and that he hoped for me to become a great marine soldier, because when he became the pirate king, he wanted me to be the one to chase him. Soon after your Grandfather came to have general Morgan escorted to prison and allowed me on his boat. And I have been here ever since"

-"And what about Helmeppo?" she asked as she nodded to the odd guy with dark glasses and the long blond hair.

-"Oh, he used to be General Morgan's son, but after his father got arrested, he joined the marine as well and we were doing our training together" He told her.

And despite the differences between the four off them, they went along very well. The ship had spent the past month patrolling around the East Blue and was now in the Grand Line heading back to the Marine Base. To sail on this legendary sea was thrilling and one night as they were eating dinner Marian turned to her Grandfather and asked him to tell her about the Grand line and the pirate era.

-"HAHAHAH! You never tier off hearing that one. But it is one hell of a story so why not…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0**

**Next time "The Legend" and where is Robin. The answer will come soon..**


	9. The Legend

**AN: now we continue the story. Devil fruits will be brought in to the next chapter….**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0**

-"You see, over twenty years ago, there was a man called Gol.D. Roger. And he is what people refer today as the King of the Pirates. I myself, has fought him many times and I hold a deep respect for him" at this, many of his soldiers gasped" What? There is no shame in that."

He looked at Marian and the others before continuing."This world is divided by to sea lines. But the one that really matters are the Grand Line. This line is the most dangerous and unpredictable sea in the whole world and it stretches itself all around the Globe. It only has one entrance, and if you do not know what you are doing and have courage, you will be crushed by the rocks and cliffs that guide the entrance. This line is unpredictable. One minute its sunny and beautiful weather, the other it's a hurricane or tornado merely feet's away from your ship. And you cannot sail beside the line in order to avoid the weather-changes, because on each side of it, there is no wind."

-"So why don't you just row?" Djaq asked

-"Because since there is no wind and storms there, all the beasts of the oceans live there. Sailing on their territory is suicide. "He told them" And because of these conditions, people avoided the Grand Line. That of course until Roger. He did what no man has ever done before him, He mastered it. You see, in the grand line, there are islands. But not any kind of islands. Due to the mysterious weather-changes in the Grand Line, these Islands are special. There are summer islands, winter or any other weather- islands. This means that if you visited a winterisland, the Island would have winter all around the year. Some island is still in the time of the dinosaurs, while some are underwater islands. There are even rumors of Islands in the sky"

-"My God! Is this for real?" Coby asked, unable to believe his ears.

-"Yes, and Roger was the first to have visited them all. With his Pirate-crew he sailed the Grand line and gathered treasure from all those worlds. It is known today as "The treasure that unites it all "ONE PIECE"". He laughed as he saw the look on his soldiers faces. All except for Marian, who had heard this part before. "When Roger was arrested twenty years ago, he was sentenced to a public execution. But no one know what an impact his last worlds would have on the world. When they asked him where the treasure was, he merely laughed and told them to seek it out. That he had hid it in "that place". And with his death, the era of pirates began"

-"What did he mean by "that place"?" somebody asked.

-"Well, it's not been proved, but I, as the rest of the world, thinks he was talking about Rafetel, the last Island in the Grand line. No one has ever set foot on that Island expect Roger. That's why, the one who succeed in reaching that island, must have mastered the ocean, and is worthy of the treasure and the title as the King of the Pirates, and that is why this world is so filled with pirates today. All are hoping to reach One Piece." They all sat in silence and contemplated what he had told them. It didn't matter how many times they had heard the story, it's still made them admire the wonders of the world and the mystery around One Piece.

-"We are heading into the Grand Line now, aren't we?" Marian asked as she looked at her Grandfather.

-"Yes we are. Are you scared? "He looked at her closely.

-"No. on the contrary, I do not believe I have been so anticipating to anything as much as I am now" she said as her eyes glowed."

-"That my dear, is your sea-blood talking. The sea has always had a great affect on our family" Marian nodded as she looked up at the clear sky.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRRMRMMRMRRMRMRMRMRMRM

Same time at another marine-ship that was sailing towards the Grand line…

-"Did you hear that? A whole treasure out there! Makes you wish you were out looking as well doesn't it? The Blond woman addressed him with soft smile.

-"I have already heard the story before. A friend of mine left to search for it" Robin told her as he took a zip from his beer.

-"Really? I had no idea you know that kind of people. Tell me more about yourself…" she trailed a hand on his arm.

Robin looked at her through one eye. She was attractive, no doubt about it, and she had shown interest in him, something that made him flattered since there were a lot of other soldiers that was trying to win her attention. After all, there were not that many female soldiers onboard. He chuckled before standing up. "Perhaps tomorrow, I am not feeling well, and I wish to check on Much. He has been sea sick all day" he noticed the disappointed look on Sarah's face and offered her one of his famous smiles, which caused her to blush. She nodded slightly, still disappointed as he turned around and headed for his quarters. Even thou there was a part of him that hated it, he had to move on. He and Marian were over. He was here while she was at home, doing god knows what. She could even have moved on by know. She was after all a very attractive and beautiful woman. As an image of her appeared in his mind, he couldn't help but turn his eyes to the clear sky and wonder what she was doing right now.

RMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Ace watched Blackbeard and his crew as the moved between the buildings and felt the anger rush through his veins. This man had done an unforgiving thing and broken one of the seas rules; never betray a nakama (crew member). Not only had he killed his comrade, but also abounded the crew. And now Whitebeard wanted him dead. You could either be very stupid or very ignorant if you thought you could anger Whitebeard, the most powerful man in the world and the pirate that was closest to finding One Piece. And since Ace was the head of the division that Blackbeard had been in, the task of tracing Blackbeard and punish him had fallen on him.

It hadn't been too bad since he had managed to run into Luffy at Alabasta. Checking on his baby brother and hearing how Marian was doing made him happy as well as glad to know that they were okay. He had raised those two knuckleheads, and sometimes he was worried about the way they always attracted trouble to themselves. He let his hand trace the big tattoo that was on his back, Whitebeard mark, and smiled. That tattoo was his pride, and he was going to come back to whitebeard with his honor retrieved. He stood up and announced his presence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0**

**What will happen next…?**


	10. The city of the beginning and the end

**An: PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION!!!**

**This is a note for those of you who have not read One Piece. **

**The world of One Piece is covered by two vast oceans, divided by the Red Line. The Red Line is a stretch of land that circles the globe from south-west to north-east. The Grand Line, a sea that follows an imaginary line that runs north-west to south-east around the world and perpendicular to the Red Line, further divides them into four seas: North Blue, East Blue, West Blue and South Blue.**

**The Grand Line, also known as the Graveyard of Pirates, is the setting for this story. There are two sea regions called Calm Belts, running north and south of the Grand Line. These areas experience almost no wind and ocean currents****and are breeding ground for the huge sea creatures called Sea Kings, because of which the Calm Belts are very effective barriers for those trying to enter the Grand Line. To enter the Grand line you have to use the canal system of Reverse Mountain, a mountain at the first intersection of the Grand and Red Lines.**

**Sea water from each of the four seas runs up that mountain and merges at the top to flow down a fifth canal and into the first half of the Grand Line The second half of the Grand Line, beyond the second intersection with the Red Line, is also known as the **_**New World**_**. Where the most powerful of the pirates and the Marine Headquarter exists. **

**I hope you like the explanation sections. I will have more of those…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Marian and Djaq was playing card on the dock since it was a sunny day and the wind was still. Since two days earlier they were in the harbor of Logue Town, also known as the "The city of the beginning and the end". The city is covering the entire island and is called by that name for two reasons. It was the city where the king of pirates, Gol.D Roger was born and executed and also the last island or piece of land before the Grand line began. Outside the island's harbor was Reverse Mountain, the only place to enter the Grand line since there is where it meet the Redline (as you remember, Marian and Robin lived in the East sea).

Marian, Djaq, Coby and Helmeppo had been permitted before to have a look around in the island in shifts, and the two girls had visited the execution place and bought some cloth as well. When they returned they switched places with Coby and Helmeppo. The vice-Admiral had gone off with the rest of the crew to the marine base that was on the island for provisions and to have the ships equipment examined before they sailed off, leaving the two of them in charge of the ship while Coby and Helmeppo had a look around.

Yawing tiredly, Marian leaned back on her back and watched the clouds in the sky. She had been on this ship for a very long time now, but hasn't yet decided whether this was what she wanted out of life or not. But the thought of not knowing where she would be tomorrow was enticing, and being so close to the Grand line caused exited chills down her spine. But there was something about being in the marine that made her feel a little controlled. She felt Djaq lay down next to her, and the two friends remained like that in silence until the dozed off to a slumber.

Marian heard her name being called and woke up with a startle. She saw Coby looking down at her with an excited expression on his face.

-"Guess what Marian! I have some great news. I was at this restaurant, where I meet some people, and they told me something really important!"  
-"What? What is going on?" she said as she sat up, waking Djaq in the process. The two of them, turned to face Coby with a puzzled expression on their faces.

-"For about a year ago, there was an incident on the execution place. A pirate was to be executed by Buggy the clown".

-"Buggy who?"

-"Buggy the clown! He is the captain of Buggy's pirate crew and is a very dangerous man in this sea. His pirate flag is one of a clown, and he dresses like a clown as well. No one really knows why. Perhaps he wishes to play on people's phobia for clowns or something. Anyway, it seems that the pirate they were going to execute had defeated him before, along with two other high profiled pirate captains. They were about to cut off his head, when a flash of lightning dashed down from the sky and saved the guy"

-"That is not possible!" Djaq cut in "If he wasn't killed by the men, then he should have been killed by the lightning"

-"That's where it gets interesting, the people could have swear that the pirate that was to be executed stretched out his arms, like they were made of rubber, and he was dark haired with a straw-hat." Coby smiled widely.

-"Oh my god! Coby that must have been Luffy! It's the straw-hat Shanks gave him. He never takes it off. And he is a rubber man. "Marian gasped eagerly.

-"He is a what?"Djaq asked confused.

-"When my brothers and I were younger, a pirate clan used our islands harbor as a base for around a year. They were very friendly and we became good friend with them. The captain, named Shanks, and Luffy got on exceptionally well. Luffy always admired him, and he is one of the reasons why Luffy wanted to become a pirate. Anyway, one day, while they were eating lunch at the local inn, Luffy accidentally ate a fruit that they had brought with them, and it turned out to be a devil fruit"

-"I think I have heard that word before"

-"Well you should get used to it, because I bet there are plenty of people in the Grand line that has eaten this kind of fruit there"

-"What is so special about this fruit?"

-"it is said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil. Once you eat one, you will be given a special power, but you will lose your ability to swim forever. If you were to fall in the water, you would lose your powers as well as your ability to move, leading you to drowning."

-"Are you serious"?" Djaq looked at them is disbelief.

-"Trust me! I have seen it with my own eyes; there are about a hundred of these fruits, divided into three categories: Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. They are rare to find outside the Grand line, and the price of one is around 100 million berlins. Each fruit contains one special power, and there can only be one fruit of each. My brother ate a fruit that turned him to a rubber man. He can stretch out any part of his body. And I'm not talking a couple of inches but I have seen him stretch up to a hundred feet "Marian told her, seeing as Djaq's eyes widened. Coby nodded.

-"I have seen Luffy do that as well." he confirmed.

-"And there are other kind of powers?" Djaq asked in wonder.

-"So they say" Coby said" Buggy the clown is rumored to have eaten one as well. He is said to be able to separate any body part he wants from his body and still be able to control it. Like, he can separate his hand from his am, and still be able to have it run around and grasp things. And when he is done, he can put it back on. "Coby continued.

-"And here I thought I have heard it all" Djaq said in chock.

-"If now can get back to the story, Luffy and his crew managed to get away, but the marine officer of this marine base was pretty pissed and has taken up the chase. And it seems that Luffy has made quite a mess in the country of Alabasta."

-"Why do you say that?" Marian wondered.

-"Because the prize of his head has gone up from 30 million to 100 million", Coby showed them a poster, with a picture of a smiling Luffy waving at the camera.

-"That sounds pretty high" Marian grabbed the poster and examined it closely. "He seems happy" she thought.

-"Pretty high?" Djaq shook her head" Marian, I have been on a marine ship for a while now, and I can tell you that there are very few people that can get such a high bounty so quickly. It's very rare that pirates have so high prize on their heads in the beginning of the Grand line. He will have to watch his back. Pirates and Marines will be after him now. "

-"its okay. I know my brother. He will be alright"

A soldier appeared suddenly on the dock.

-"Listen up everyone! We are to prepare the ship on orders of the vice-Admiral. We are to sail of as soon as he boards" he told them briskly.

-"What?! Why? We weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow." Coby asked confused.

-"You will have to ask the Vice-Admiral when he gets her. Now do as I tell you!"

Shortly after, the soldiers started to board the ship along with Garp. Marian approached him quickly. Not wishing to show disrespect against her Grandfather, she addressed him as an Admiral and not as a relative.

-"Sir!"

-"What is it Marian?"

-"Why are we leaving sooner than planned?"

-"I have received news from the Headquarter. It seems that that brother of yours is causing trouble again."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00—0-00-0—0-00—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00—0—0-**

**There it is. Sorry for taking so long. Next chapter will be about Robin as well. I promise…this was just a chapter I felt the need to write. Let's just say it will lead to a chain reaction.**


	11. Enies Lobby and Ohara

**AN: so, some of you have sent me a pm, regarding when Robin and Marian will meet. I would like to tell you that you ought to have a little patient, because I have planned some pretty interesting turnings in this story. I can't tell you anything more, just that you are going love it… And R/M will meet again…just during some life-changing circumstances. So have some patience and thank you for reading…**

**And with this chapter, there are a few things that need to be explained. Since the Grand Line is pretty big, it is important for the pirates and all others that sail in it, to be able to navigate. But since you can't depend on the sky and weather because it is unreliable due to the strange environments there, people take help of a Log-pose. It is a type of compass that does not orient after north or south but after islands. Each island in the Grand line has a special magnitude. The Log-pose catches up that magnitude and locks on it. Once the sailor reaches the island, the Log-pose will start to load to another island. This can take from a couple of hours' to days, or in some cases a year. It is the only way to navigate in the Grand line. **

**There is a version of a Log-pose that can only catch up to one special island. It is called an Eternal pose and it means that the pose is permanently set to a specific island and never changes. The Marines uses this to be able to get to their destinations quickly while the pirates use the normal once since they are only interested in moving forward. **

**P.S. right now, the marine is in the calm belt. The marines can sail on this part, but I will not tell you how just yet… (And yes! I DO KNOW THE ANSWERE)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00-**

-"HOIST THE SAIL!" the officer yelled.

The ship was in a somewhat chaos, yet it was an ordered chaos since everyone knew what they were doing.

-"SEA STRONG BREEZE FROM THE SOUTH!" one man shouted out to the navigator.

The captain stood next to the captain with an angry expression on his face.

-"LITSEN UP!" he shouted at all of them, and all stood frozen, dreading to hear the news that has caused them to set sail so quickly. They had no idea what their destination was.

"We have just received a Buster call from Enies Lobby!" the Captain announced as a loud gasp went through the crew. "We are to set sail there immediately and since we have an Eternal pose to the Island we will go straight into the Grand Line"

Confused, and not really understanding what was going on, Robin turned to Sarah for an explanation.

-"what is going on? What is a Buster call?"

-"Oh! This is not good. You do know what Enies Lobby is right?" Sarah looked at him, worry evident in her eyes.

-"Well of course I know what Enies Lobby is. I do not think that there is anyone who doesn't know what Enies Lobby is. It is the government-controlled stronghold that leads directly to Impel down and the Marine headquarters by the Gate of justice. There are about 10 000 troupes stationed there. The courthouse is there so all criminals are taken there and they don't even get a trial, since being there is evidence to their guilt. Then they are thrown into Impel Down, the world most dangerous and top maximum-security prison that is placed under sea. No criminal who goes there comes back. But what is a Buster call?"

-"As a marine soldier, you ought to now this. Enies Lobby has a way of terrifying the most of the criminals, since it is as you say; no criminal who passes the Gate of Justice comes back. The Gate itself is the main reason for fear. It is mysteriously build out of thin air and is in direct contact with the Headquarters. That's why people tend to avoid it. Yet today, something horrible has been reported"

-"What do you mean? What is going on?"

-"It has been reported that pirates has broken into the Island."

-"WHAT?"

-"Yes. I can't believe I am saying this, but it is true! This is serious. They are causing serious destruction!"

-"What about the 10 000 troupes that are stationed there?"

-"They are falling. The pirates have somehow managed to get the two giants that were guarding the Maine gate to join their side. And apparently, the pirates themselves are not so bad. Their captain defeated three thousand on his own. This must be the worst thing that has ever happened to Enies lobby. This is the first time in history that pirates manages to break into the island"

-"This is terrible" Robin couldn't believe his ears"

-"Well prepare yourself! Because it is getting worse. They send a Buster call."

-"What is that"

-"It is a call that only five Admirals and the world government can permit. Sometimes one Buster call is given to important officers in difficult situations, like now. A Buster call is a military attack of Absolute Justice. It is the strongest military action possible. Once a buster call has been sent, five Admirals and a fleet of ten ships nearest the location are scrambled there, all other missions forgotten. The Island that is target will be attacked until everything is killed to make sure that no one of the dangerous criminals that they were aiming for gets away. The even kill officers that are on the island. "

Robin just stared at her dumfound. "You are kidding, right?"

-"I am afraid not. Ever heard of Ohara?"

-"It has been mentioned"

-"It was an island once"

-"What do you mean with once?"

-"Twenty years ago, the government found out that the people on the island were planning on building a weapon to destroy the world. A Buster call was send out."

-"you don't mean…?"

-"Yes, the whole island, with its inhabitants was destroyed."

-"What about the people?!"

-"No chances could be taken. This people had found a way to destroy the world. The Government couldn't take a chance that anyone would pass on the information. No one survived"

Robin turned away, feeling nauseous and disgusted. "And now?"

-"Now, we are to do the same attack on Enies Lobby" she whispered.

-"But, there are soldiers there!"

-"And that's why we are going to pray that they manage to evacuate in time, because a Buster call is impossible to call back"

Not fully knowing if he was angry on the government for the innocent lives they had taken, or on the pirates that are the cause of this Buster call, Robin clenched his hands.

-"Who are this pirates?"

-"That's what's pissing me off the most. It is a new crew that has caused problems in Alabasta before. They have six crew members."

-"ONLY SIX!?"

-"Yes and there captain goes by the name Luffy…"

**0-0-0-0—00—0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-0-**

**Hahahaha! There you go. Pretty intense if I may say so…**

**How the information is send between the ships, I will explain in the next chap…**


	12. What side?

**AN: HI everyone. Sorry for the lack of update. I had my university exams and then I was out of the country for the entire holiday. I do not know about you, but I personally find it difficult to write a new chapter on an internet café. But now I am back with a new chapter so here it is. And for all my readers I wish you had a very good Christmas and a very good new year…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-"LUFFY IS DOING WHAT?!" Marians screamed in utter disbelief, as Djaq stood by her side with a pure blank expression.

-"You heard me. Apparently one of the high officers had caught one of his crewmen, a very dangerous one that is, and he responded by breaking in too Enies Lobby to rescue her. Now the whole place is in chaos, and a Buster call is send out. "The vice-Admiral spoke with a voice that left you to wonder if he was really angry or amused at Luffy.

-"But I thought that only ten closest battleships are those that responds to the call" Djaq cut in.

-"Well yes, but the news travels fast. And I, if anyone, know that Luffy is capable of a lot when he sets his mind to it. This can turn out pretty nasty. For the Marines at least."

-"you think he might get away?" Djaq shifted her gaze between Marian and the Admiral.

-"Think? I would be disappointed if he didn't!" the old man barked with laughter, causing Marian to roll her eyes. "We need to catch up with him!"

-"So we will head for Enies Lobby?" Marian asked and received a nod as an answer.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRRM

-"ENIES LOBBY AT SIGHT!" the out-watch screamed and Robin rushed forward to catch a glimpse of the famous island, yet nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was about to see. There, in full view was Enies Lobby. Great iron fences surrounded the entire island. The island was covered in high buildings, and in the middle of it all was a great tower, the Judicial tower, that rose in the sky. It would have been a mighty sight were it not for the destroyed port at the front and the smoke that rose from buildings and the tower. Robin would have missed the most famous icon to the island had it not been moving. It took time to register the great gate behind the Judicial tower, since it usually is closed. But now it was opening up fully for the first time in history to allow the battleships to pass quickly.

-"CHARGE THE CANONS!" the captain shouted behind him, turning back his attention to the situation at hand. He waited until his companion loaded the canon before turning to the captain.

-"Where is the target?" he asked, awaiting his order.

-"The entire Island is the target but you can start with the fences!" the captain ordered. Turning back to the canon, Robin took a very deep breath. A part of him was saying no, that he should think of the soldiers on the island. Another part told him to obey is orders. The pirates could not take control over the island. And the third part of him just didn't want to fight Luffy or hurt him. Marian would never forgive him. Not that he was going to meet her again, but he would never be able to hurt a childhood friend.

-"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" the captain bellowed.

"Get a grip Robin. You are a soldier now! You have a responsibility to serve the government and the people. Pirates need to be caught and punished in ability to bring back order to the sea. I can't spare Luffy because I used to know him. Luffy knew what he was doing, or at some point he must have. You don't just attack a place like this and think you could get away. And most of the soldiers would have started to evacuate." Robin reasoned, before making his decision. He aimed at the fences and fired. There was a great explosion as the cannonball hit the target. Before he knew it, the rest of the crew started to fire off. The second cannonball hit the Judicial tower and it broke in half. A third one was fired and hit a building in the front. Enies Lobby was now starting to burn.

As the Battleship sailed closer and passing the fences he could see other Battleship approaching through the gate of Justice. And as more cannonballs whined through the air, he knew they have started an attack as well. There was no point in aiming. His comrade loaded the canon and he fired. He saw ships appearing at the harbor and noticed the stream of people gathering there and made sure that he didn't fire nearby. You could tell by the shouting that there was a complete chaos on the Island. He wondered where Luffy and his crew were. Had they already hit them?

TBC

**0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0—**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated but not necessarily**


	13. The bridge of hesitation

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS TO ONE PIECE**

**AN: here is a new chapter. This chapter is about what's happening on the island, because the characters of Luffy's crew will play an impact on Robin and Marian, so I thought it would be best to place them in the story. Right now they are in it, but a proper introduction of who they are and what they do will come up a couple of chapters a head. Be just a little patient. I would like it that Luffy introduces them. **

**0-0-0-000-0-0-0-00-0-0—0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-00-**THE BRIDGE OF HESITATION

-"The fence around the island is broken…! That was a huge explosion!" Zorro said calmly as he watched from his position under the Judicial tower.

-"If there are many warships coming this way to raze the island with a firestorm of bombs…" Sanji shook his head and turned to look at his comrade. As if a quite communication had taken place between them, they both turned their attention to the top of the tower, where their third comrade was positioned.

-"SOGEKING!" Sanji shouted to him. "THIS IS URGENT!!! JUMP DOWN FROM THERE!!!"

-"That's insane!" Sogeking, known also as Usopp (who's disguised for an important reason) muttered just a second before a second cannonball hit his spot. With a load explosion, the tower broke down in half as the top part fell to the ground.

-"USOPP!!!" both Sanji and Zorro shouted in union as they watched with horror at the falling pieces of the tower. Sanji's cigar fell out of his mouth as the pirate watched the half tower fall into the great hole that separated the island from the little island that was used to transport prisoner through the gate.

-"Hey…tell me this isn't true…" Zorro whispered.

-"HEY!!! USOPP!!!" Sanji screamed at the top of his lunges as he stood frozen at his spot.

-"Did you call me!" a sudden voice came from the hole as Sanji and Zorro jumped up in surprise.

-"YOU ARE ALIVE, DAMNIT" they both yelled at him, angry for the unnecessarily drama he had caused.

-"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY KINDNESS TO CATCH THE HERO WHO RISKED HIS LIFE AND JUMPED OF THE ROOF!!?" Usopp yelled back, and appeared between the ruins, bleeding from his head."IDIOTS!!!"

Muttering something under his breath, Sanji picked out the phone and reconnected himself with the other comrades. "Franky, Robin, we are safe here! We'll head over there now!" he informed them and hangs up. By "over there" he meant the place where Robin and Franky where, with other word the bridge that connected to the little island.

-"Oh good!" Robin breathed out and shook a strand of her dark hair from her face.

-"Then we'll do something about this situation… "Franky nodded. "Can I count on your fighting power? He asked her without looking over his shoulder.

-"Of course" she grinned. After the hell the marines had out her through, she had absolutely nothing against beating the crap out of them.

"HURRY GUYS!!!" the head chief on the island, Spandam, shouted to the soldiers around him "CATCH THEM BEFORE THE BOMBARDMENTS GETS SERIOUS!!!"

-"YES SIR!!!" they responded and rushed forward against Robin and Franky.

-"Do you see the "convoy" on the other side of the bridge…?"Franky muttered to Robin as he saw the soldiers approach. "Don't you think that's the key to this escape?

-"I guess there's no other way than stealing that ship." Robin replayed with a smile.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

UNDER THE BRIDGE

-"I just felt a huge vibration…!" the red-haired young woman informed her fellow companion as they ran along the dark corridor, racing to reach its end and to her awaiting comrades.

."It's finally going to begin!" the other elderly woman replayed with an exited voice.

"Great!" Nami muttered and speed up her pace.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRRMR

IN A ROOM IN THE END OF THE BRIDGE

Luffy starred at his opponent, Lucci, head of CP9 (a secret organization within the world government) and his transformed form. Not only did the man know how to use Rokushiki, special attack skills known only to the members of CP9, that makes him extremely strong and dangerous but also the guy had eaten a devil fruit that caused him to transform into huge leopard-human hybrid and a full leopard as well.

The only way for Luffy to defeat him, was to match his strength and speed. If Lucci remained undefeated, then his pirate crew would be in danger.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_==_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

**I wanted to make this chapter about what was happening on the island.**

**I will continue with it in the next as well, but it will future Robin this time as well. And I am planning on letting a character to appear soon…**


End file.
